Great Day for a Battle, Eh?
by eeveelutionglaceon
Summary: Just a quick oneshot to keep my muse up. Erika and Cassidy battle it out to see who truly is the very best- who will be the victor?


**Hello! Just thought I'd write a quick oneshot to keep my muse up. I thought it'd be fun to just write a simple story without a huge plot. So, I made this. Just a simple old battle on a simple old day. Hope you like it ****J**** Feel free to favorite! And review! I can always use advice to improve on my style and the whatnotz! Okay I'll shut up now…enjoy!**

Cassidy's brown eyes shone with a joyful light as she walked along with her friend. The sun glared down gently, providing the pair with comfortable warmth and making Cassidy's shiny, long blonde hair glow. Similarly, her friend's vibrant, black-tipped red hair seemed to be set ablaze in the rays. Various bug pokemon were buzzing around, and the bird pokemon were chirping and flittering from branch to branch in the forest on either side of them. Everything was peaceful. Cassidy turned to her best friend with a smile, a hint of mischief in her muddy eyes. "Great day for battle, eh Erika?"

Erika's eyes shone with a similar glow as she turned her eye liner-rimmed hazel gaze to meet her friend's. "I suppose so." A smile resembling a smirk lit her features. "Shall we?"

For an answer, Cassidy sends out her favorite pokemon. "Go, Luxray!" The electric lion came out of its poke ball with a flash and a growl. He lands in a battle ready stance. "Lux!"

"You got this, Absol!" Erika shouted, tossing a poke ball into the air. Another flash and growl later, an Absol stood in front of its owner, poised to strike. For a moment, both pokemon and trainers squared off. The light of competition was in the owners' eyes, and determination shone in their pokemon's. Cassidy and Erika broke the silence at the same time. "Quick, use night slash!"

"Thunder fang, Luxray!" As the electric pokemon's mouth sparked with gathering energy, the opposing Absol sprinted forward, it's front paws becoming enveloped in a dark, pulsing aura. Navy claws lashed out at Luxray just as he lunged forward to sink electrified fangs into his foe. Both pokemon made contact with their target; Absol's left paw swiped across Luxray's cheek as he leaped forward, gripping his opponent's right paw, which was lifting to strike, and sending electricity coursing through Absol's body. While the pokemon were still in the process of attacking, the trainers called out their next instructions. "Nice, Luxray, now use thunderbolt!"

"Absol, quick attack!" Absol wrenched away from Luxray as the electric pokemon reared up onto his hind legs. The dark type, moving as a blur, dodged the lighting bolt that came from Luxray's paws clapping together loudly and rushed at the lion, tackling him with sheer speed and strength and causing them both to roll together on the ground. Absol ended up on top. "Shadow ball, now!" Erika shouted as the roll ended. A purple, spiraling ball of energy swiftly formed at the tip of Absol's navy blue horn. As it shot downward, Luxray wriggled from under his captor's claws, taking the blow to his exposed underbelly.

Cassidy winced as though she had taken the blow herself. As Luxray scrambled to his paws, winded, she cried out another command. "Thunder wave, Luxray!" Again, Luxray reared upward, but this time instead of clapping his paws together, he slammed them harshly back into the ground, sending pulsing waves of energy toward his opponent. Static formed around the grimacing Absol as he stood, unmoving.

"C'mon, Absol! Now use toxic!" Erika cried to her now paralyzed pokemon. Again, a purple ball formed at the tip of his horn, but this time it was much thicker, and seemed to have actual substance to it.

"Luxray, thunderbolt!" Cassidy shouted as a purple beam shot toward the electric lion. Instead of immediately attacking, Luxray rolled out of the way of the attack, smoothly transitioning into his own attack. As he stood from the roll, he reared up and smacked his paws together. Another bolt of electricity shot forward with a snapping sound, hitting Absol square in the chest and causing him to slide backward slightly, unable to do anything but wince. "Again, Luxray!"

"Absol, toxic now!" Erika called as Luxray jumped onto his hind legs again. Immediately, Absol shot a beam of a toxic substance at his foe, this time hitting him directly in his ribs just before his paws clapped together. Taken aback, Luxray fell back onto all fours. He looked rather queasy.

"It's okay, Luxray! Use thunder fang!" Cassidy cried out. Luxray darted forward as Erika shouted out Absol's next move.

"Absol, shadow ball!" Again, a ball of energy grew at the tip of the pokemon's horn. Just in time, it shot forward, just as Luxray was leaping to chomp down on Absol's leg. The ball flew directly into the target's gaping mouth, causing him to lose momentum and control. The electric pokemon rolled over on the ground, ending up at Absol's feet. Both pokemon looked quite tired, but now Luxray seemed as though he were about to collapse from the poison, while Absol looked as though he could take a couple more hits before fainting. "Finish it Absol! Night slash!" Now that he was starting to limber up, Absol rose to his hind paws, his claws beginning to glow once more with a dark energy.

"No, Luxray! Dodge that and use spark!" As Absol's claws lashed out to rake across Luxray's back, the electric lion attempted to roll away, but he was too slow. The attack landed, sending Luxray rolling again, away from his opponent. Luxray began to raise shakily and slowly to his paws, but he collapsed before getting his footing, the poison too much to withstand. "Luxray!" cried Cassidy, running forward to crouch before her defeated pokemon. Erika also came forward, stopping next to Absol with a smile.

"Pay up!" she said with slight sarcasm.

"Fine," Cassidy muttered. She dug through her bag, retrieving a small sum of money and placing it in her friend's hand. "You okay, Luxray?" she asked her pokemon as Erika began counting the money. The electric lion raised his head with half closed eyes and a weak smile. "Ray," he said shakily. Cassidy held up his pokeball and, after stroking his head, returned him to it. The trainer stood. "Good battle. I'll get you next time for sure, though; just you wait!"

Erika smirked. "Good luck with that," she said, pocketing the money and also holding up a pokeball. "Nice job, Absol. Return." With a flash, Absol returned to his pokeball.

Cassidy sighed as they continued walking. "I thought I had you for sure there for a minute."

"It's okay," Erika said, elbowing her friend. "It's just because I'm the very best, like no one ever was!" The friends laughed together as they walked along, heading home after a long day.

**That's it for this story, I guess. Hope you enjoyed, and please remember to review and favorite! Please! I'm thinking of making a kind of series with these two characters being the protagonists and just doing everyday pokemon stuff so…hope to see you guys next time I guess!**


End file.
